Gurubashi Arena
thumb|The Gurubashi Arena The Gurubashi Arena is located in the jungles of Stranglethorn Vale, just north of Booty Bay. The Arena is an old relic of the mighty Gurubashi Empire, which once controlled vast tracts of land in the southern regions of the Eastern Kingdoms. The arena is still in use for the Gurubashi Arena Booty Run. This arena was built by Gurubashi Empire, but endured the long ages from its fall. In these times, it is often used by pirates for entertainment: Every three hours, starting from midnight (Server time) (eg 12:00am, 3:00am, 6:00am...) , the pirate captain places a chest with some precious booty into the middle of arena and the crew is then entertained by the bloody battle that occurs. Any adventurer can join the battle! A universal PvP flag enables when you enter the floor of the arena. This flag differs from a normal PvP flag in that it is not faction based, but rather lets you attack anybody outside of your party who also has an arena PvP flag enabled. Items dropped in the arena chest are random; typically a BOE blue item in the level 35-40 range and some greater healing or mana potions will be found. However, all winners will always be able to obtain Arena Master, a trinket woth +5 Stamina. Collecting 12 Arena Master trinkets will grant you the Arena Grand Master. Winning in the Arena First and foremost, the item is BOP. Be ready to click "OK" when you loot the chest to quickly acquire the trinket. If you don't click in time, you might end up with everything except the trinket. There are several strategies that are useful to winning at the arena. First, arriving at off-hours (3am and 6am server time) will minimize the competition. Rogues and druids will often lurk in the stands; if the arena appears empty when the chest appears they will try to grab it, if there's a single or two opponents they might try to eliminate the competition, and if things appear too competitive they will either wait until the others have killed each other or slip away unnoticed. Classes not capable of stealth typically have their best chance in the off hours if they work in pairs. At times of day when opponents are more likely, it is best to bring as many friends as possible. Remain in a group. Avoid area of effect attacks; these can affect your friends as well as your enemies. Be sure when recruiting allies that they are not the kind to backstab you and take the trinket for themselves. Bringing large numbers of friends can often have a chilling effect on your competition. If you are forming a Zul Gurub raid, there will sometimes be an opportunity to grab a trinket while the raid finishes forming. Unless you have a large group with you, it is best not to hang around in the arena, as even a group of 60's will act as a PVP magnet. Instead, wait nearby outside until the announcement is made that the chest is about to be dropped. It will take about a minute for the chest to actually appear, which is plent of time to ride in. A stealthed rogue or druid can help scout for the main group. One final tactic is to corpse-run to the arena on the day that a server first opens. By sitting in the arena and collecting a trinket every three hours, it is possible to collect enough trinkets to gain the Grand Master trinket long before anyone is high enough level to be adventuring in Stranglethorn normally. Note that reports conflict about whether a lowbie character can actually turn in these trinkets before level 35; the Grandmaster trinket itself has no level requirement. At the moment, only a handful of new players employ this strategy on any given server; this is often few enough that everyone will get the trinkets they need. The unconfirmed reports of level 19 battleground twinks with this trinket suggest that the damage shield is devastatingly powerful in low-level PVP. Category:Ruins Category:Subzones Category:Troll territories Category:Zone:Stranglethorn Vale